Married?
by SilverShadowClaw
Summary: What would have happened if Natsu confessed to Erza after he saved her? Will they find a way to be together of will jealousy tear them apart? What I wish would happen in the anime. First fanfic, flames appreciated. R&R, NERZA forever!
1. Chapter 1

"Never do that again!" Natsu harshly whispered to the prone form of Erza Scarlet, who was currently lying in the freezing ocean surf. The two mages had collapsed on the edge of the beach, exhausted, completely drained of their power. "Promise."

"..."

"Promise!"

"I promise"

"Good because I can't lose you. Not again. "Natsu murmured quietly, nuzzling her hair gently. Shocked, Erza pulled away and looked up, eyes widening as she tried to meet his lowered gaze. "W-what does that mean? What are you trying to say?" She watched carefully as he took a deep but wavering breath and met her gaze with his own. Eyes burning with conviction he held her gaze and said, "What I'm trying to say is...is that I love you." As she stared speechless at his unfaltering gaze he repeated, "I love you Erza Scarlet. I always have and I always will. No matter what happens I'll always be by your side to save you." Those final words opened up the floodgates and Erza began to weep; tears falling from both eyes. She said nothing just pulled Natsu closer so that their foreheads were touching. Natsu closed his eyes and with a small resigned sigh he said, "It's okay if you don't feel the same. I will-" The scarlet haired knight abruptly forced her lips upon Natsu's in the process effectively silencing the near devastated mage. For a moment Natsu didn't respond, too overcome with shock to do anymore than stare, but after two seconds his mind rebooted and he grabbed Erza's waist and closed his eyes deepening their passionate lip-lock. His mind was spiraling out of control, the only thing it was processing was how soft Erza's lips were and how they tasted like strawberries. Even though the kiss had started out innocent enough it soon gave way to need and hunger. Tongues dueling, lips moving, the only thing that could have broken them apart was the whole guild pulling them away from each other.

Sadly, the need for air was just as strong, because after two minutes the teens had to separate, a thin string of saliva still connecting their lips. Both magic users were panting heavily, with their flushed faces close together, foreheads touching. "I love you as well Natsu Dragneel, and I'm never letting you go." With that small smiles crept on both their faces and Natsu quietly asked, "So...are we boyfriend and girlfriend?" Erza giggled lightly despite her exhaustion and answered, "We are." Before another passionate kiss could ensue the moment was broken by different cries of, "Natsu, Erza!" Before they knew it they were practically swept off of their feet from the rush of their fellow mages. Eyes meeting before being carted off for their wounds to be taken care off they both secretly smiled at each other knowing that a new chapter of their life was beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Natsu is so stupid," Gray muttered as he sat by himself in Natsu's room. "He ate etherion and now he's sick. Baka. Now I'm wasting my time looking at his ugly face instead of swimming at the beach."

"Well Gray, it's my turn to watch Natsu, you can-" the Ice Make mage was out the door before Erza could finish her statement. Shrugging Gray's actions off, she sat in the chair next to Natsu's bed and scooted it forward so she was sitting perpendicular to his chest. With a fond smile Erza looked at Natsu. I'm not talking about the " he's ok for now look". I'm saying she really looked at him. As her eyes past his bandaged head and snoring face she studied the way his chest rose and fell, as if carving them into her memory for all eternity. In a much less poetic sense-she was checking him out. His abs were like a steel washboard, perfectly symmetrical and so toned that if you hit them with a mallet you would probably be able to hear the sound it made. Our unshakable knight's face burst into several shades of red as she went through a series of emotions. It was like watching a mood ring. As she made her way past his chest to his pelvic region her face once again matched her hair. 'No, bad Erza, no checking out _**that**_ part of Natsu!' Erza thought to herself as she pulled her eyes away so they could finish their rounds of his body. His arms were muscular but not overly muscular, and his legs were lean from all the jumping and running required by missions. All in all he was the perfect specimen of male physique. And to put the strawberry on the cheesecake his attitude was amazing. Yes, he was naïve but he had a heart of gold. He loved his nakama and he would defend them to his last breath. Even Gray. He never held a grudge and he always saw the best in people. He was amazing. Erza was startled out of her thought process when she heard the bed cream and then, "See anything you like?"

She snapped her head up and discovered that Natsu was wide awake and had donned a smirk as big as his face. "Um...w-what makes you say that?" She asked unsteadily as she felt her blush return full force. "Oh just the fact that you were checking me out," Natsu responded slyly. 'Damn, he noticed.' Erza thought while frantically racking her brain for an excuse that was believable. "I wasn't checking you out; I was just checking you for more injuries!" She exclaimed hurriedly. "Sure you were. You don't have to be embarrassed; I check you out all the time." Natsu admitted innocently. The scarlet knight's eyes widened followed by her brow furrowing. "...I don't know whether to be angry or flattered," she muttered questioningly. "Be flattered because it means you're really hot. And we're dating, so you shouldn't be angry. Speaking of dating, are we gonna tell the guild?" Natsu asked. "No, we will not tell the guild. As much as I want to prove to everybody that you are mine, the guild thinks that inter team relationships disturb the balance of the team and I don't want them to separate us. We will tell them eventually but not now." Erza replied. "Ok" Natsu agreed. "How are you feeling?" Erza asked concerned as she notices him wince slightly. "Eh...considering I ate pure magic with all the elements in it I would say, pretty good. I've stopped yakking up blood and now all I have is a stomachs ache and occasionally dry heaves. Other than that I feel like a million jewels." Only then did he notice that Erza's face was turned away, her shoulders were trembling, and tears were silently streaming down her face. Alarmed Natsu bolted upright and asked, "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" "I did this to you; a-all those things that you said, are happening because of m-me. If you hadn't had to save me you wouldn't be sick r-right now!" Erza sobbed as she clutched the sheets even tighter. Suddenly she heard, "Erza...hit me." "Wha...?" When she looked up Erza saw Natsu shaking, eyes shadowed by his locks of pink hair. "I said hit me! Dammit! I promised that no one would make you cry anymore and now I'm the one who made you cry! Erza, I don't want you to cry anymore ok? I'm glad I'm sick. You know why? Cause if I wasn't sick that would mean that I didn't save you. That would mean that you would be dead, and I wouldn't have been able to live. Erza, I love you with all my heart. From the moment I met you I knew you were the only one for me. Did you know that dragons mate for life? If you were gone I wouldn't be able to go on. The only thing that kept me going all the time without fail was you. All those years that I went looking for Igneel, the only reason I made sure to come back was so that I could see you face, smell your strawberry-metallic scent, and to feel your warmth when I held your hand crossing the street. So please don't cry; because I'm alive, you're alive and that's all that matters." With that Natsu gathered Erza in his arms and layer her body next to his on the bed. He stroked her hair and rubbed we back, soothing her as her tears slowly subsided. When she finally stopped trembling he wrapped his arms tightly around her and said, "You should try to get some sleep now because tonight, we're going to go to the beach; just you and me ok?" Natsu said as he turned his body heat up. "Sure," Erza replied as she snuggled a little deeper into Natsu's chest. "Love you Erza," Natsu said once more as he closed his eyes. "Love you too Natsu," Erza responded quietly as sleep started to take her.

In the Evening

"Juvia wonders where Erza is. Juvia hasn't seen her all day. Have you seen her Gray-sama?" Juvia asked as she looked around the table in the dining hall of their hotel. "Last I saw she was taking my shift watching Natsu. Did anyone have a shift after her?" When nobody raised their hand Gray visibly paled and shakily muttered, "She's gonna kill us! Nobody relived her of her shift. "Juvia will go replace Erza now!" Juvia determinably said as she stood up from the table and practically ran in the direction of Natsu's room. As soon as it came into view Juvia doubled her speed as if it would save her from Erza's wrath. As soon as she entered the room she skidded to a stop, jaw dropping to the floor with an audible thunk. There on the bed were Natsu and Erza. Together! Snuggling! With each passing moment the look on Juvia's face grew more and more outrageous. Suddenly she realized that she was essentially spying on the "Titania" of Fairy Tail. She was so dead! Ever so carefully she backed up in the direction of the door in the hopes of not being noticed. Sadly, all hopes of escaping with her life were dashed as soon as she stepped on what seemed to be the squeakiest floorboard in the whole building. The water mage froze (no pun intended) and slowly turned to face the door in a desperate attempt to leave before Erza opened her eyes. As she took her first step she felt a dark aura fill the room to the brim. The poor mage was drowning (pun intended) in the unrestrained darkness, and the only way she thought she could survive was to talk some sense in the product of this thickness, Erza "Titania" Scarlet. 'Juvia is so dead!' The bluenette thought as she slowly twisted her neck to face the cause of her terror and temporary paralysis. "O-oh h-hi Erz-za! I d-didn't see you the-ere!" Juvia managed to for out between her chattering teeth. Seeing Erza's face darken and her hair all in front of her eyes the stalker thought it would be a good idea to reassure the knight before bodily harm was inflicted on her. "You know that Juvia doesn't care if you like Natsu or not right? For Kami's sake Juvia stalks Gray and collects his fallen clothes…he looks so good without his clothes…ahh…" Juvia had started to fade into her own world when she heard a small sigh coming from Erza. "Thanks Juvia. I've never actually dated anyone before. Everybody was either too scared or wanted to use me for fame. It's nice that you're not going to judge me." Erza confessed quietly. "Can you do me a favor though? Can you keep this a secret please? Natsu and I both agreed it would be beneficial to us if we keep working together without anybody feeling that because of our relationship we will be more concerned about each other as opposed to the mission." "Juvia will keep it a secret. Nothing will get past Juvia's lips. Not even if…Gray-sama*sigh* asks me!" "Thanks Juvia you're a real friend. So why did you come here in the first place?" Erza inquires. "Oh, Gray-sama realized that no one replaced you to watch Natsu so I came to replace you, but Juvia will go back and say you weren't hungry ok?" "Perfect. Thanks again!" Erza called out as Juvia walked out the door taking care to avoid the creaky board this time around. When Erza saw Juvia turn the corner she turned back to the bed only to discover that Natsu was wide awake. "So since you're up ready to go to the beach?" Natsu yawned out as he stretched his arms making his muscles ripple and draw Erza's slightly glazed over stare. Chuckling lightly Natsu took her silence as a yes and threw her over one shoulder before jumping out of their second floor window. "Natsu put me down!" Erza screams as Natsu rockets towards the black ocean. "Never, you're mine," Natsu responds as he finds a good spot and sits down settling her comfortably in his lap. Feeling solid ground beneath her feet Erza eventually relaxed into Natsu's broad chest, adjusting her head so it was in the crook of his neck. "I love you Natsu. I know you will probably get tired of hearing it but-"Before Erza could finish her sentence Natsu had captured her lips in a hungry kiss, almost as if he was starving and her lips were the only source of fire left in the world. When he released her lip she noticed that while they were preoccupied fireworks had been lit in the distance, lighting up the sky and water alike. With one last peck both mages silently turned towards the light show just enjoying the others presence. "I'll never get tired of you saying you love me, I promise" Natsu whispered into Erza's ear before sealing his pledge with a tender kiss just as the last firework disappeared from the sky.


	3. Authors Note

Hey guys! It's SSC; I'm so sorry I haven't been updating as much as I hoped. I have this research paper due at the end of this week and it's not even half way done! I have also hit a writer's block. It's so sad …anyways I just wanted to thank those who reviewed, favorite, or followed. You know who you are .

Well I will attempt to update sometime this weekend or next week. It might be a little slow because I have finals coming up and I need to study my ass off! Well thanks for sticking with my story; it makes me very happy as a first time author. Peace!

SSC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

2 weeks after the beach

"I'm back-ahh,owwwww!" Natsu screamed as he writhed on the floor.

"Don't just walk in yelling. It's impolite, now apologize!" Erza scolded, hand still poised in a chopping position, almost daring Natsu to disobey her and face its wrath.

"Okay, okay! Jeeze, I'm sorry. Good enough for you?" The pinkette inquired rudely.

"What are you sorry for and what should you have done instead?!" The female mage irritably asked butting her head against Natsu's. If they had been able to read the guilds mind right now they would've found that they were all wondering the same thing, 'When did Erza switch bodies with Gray?'(Well at least most of the guild was thinking this. The exception was Happy who was drooling and imagining fish swimming around him.)

"You're pushing it Erza," Natsu lowly growled. Suddenly both parties burst into laughter.

"Did you see their faces?! They were priceless!"

"Hahaha, Natsu you were so right! Making a commotion when entering the guild is fun! I usually enter the guild so quietly that no one notices!" Erza commented oblivious to the sound of numerous drops of sweat falling to the floor. 'Erza never comes in quietly; she slams the door and practically stomps everywhere she walks. The only reason we don't look at her when she enters the guild is because the last time we did that she practically destroyed us yelling the whole time,"What are you looking at?!" Poor Nab was never the same.' The guild was reminiscing when they heard Erza continue with her speech.

"However," at this point Erza's demonic aura was gathering and she slowly turned to a paling Natsu," It was a onetime deal remember? If I remember correctly you promised that if we caused a ruckus entering the guild you would do whatever I wanted for a week; yes?" Natsu nodded weakly, once again cursing his stupidity and short-sightedness. "Well, I demand that you be my personal butler for the next week!" Erza exclaims triumphantly either not noticing or ignoring the amount of blood leaving our dear fire-breather's now clammy face. Oblivious to the rosette's terror she continues, "This is perfect timing; with the Fantasia Parade coming up, you can do all the heavy lifting!" Before anyone could make a lewd comment about him being her personal butler and having to fulfill her every wish, Erza spun on her heel and practically pranced to the bar where she happily ordered her usual meal consisting of a slice of strawberry cheesecake.

Taking this as a way of saying the conversation was over the rest of the guild returned to their duties. Pausing before taking a bite of her cake Erza calls Natsu over and says, "Your duty will start tomorrow. Be outside of Fairy Hills at 7:00 A.M sharp. If you are late your punishment will be severe." As she communicated the last piece of information a dark aura began to surround her and her eyes turned into to two huge sparkles. Mildly disturbed and thoroughly terrified Natsu started to walk away; each step a little longer and faster than the last. Soon after he escaped the guild the resident red-headed re-equip mage pushed her stool away from the bar and left the guild hall with the excuse of fatigue.

Unbeknownst to her and the rest of the guild her plate still held the most of her cheesecake. Before anyone could notice the plate was practically full it was snatched away by the one and only barmaid; Mirajane Strauss. Inspecting the cake to see if it was poisoned the barmaid could only come up with one plausible solution as to why Erza would ever leave a piece of cake untouched; her mind must have been occupied by other more important things. However the thing that intrigued the match-maker the most was the fact that the cake looked like it had only been poked at after Natsu came and talked to Erza. 'Hmmm…the only reason Erza would leave her cake untouched is because she had something more important on her mind. Don't tell me that… things are gonna be interesting now…' With this last thought the barmaid smiled, turning back to her all important job of polishing the already shining glasses.

Outside the sun was high in the sky its intense glare herding everyone inside. Well almost everyone. There relaxing in the shade of the great trees overlooking the river sat two people, one with pink hair and the other with bright red hair. If it had to be described it would have to be…scarlet.

"Why did you have to say that I had to be your butler?" Natsu whined ruffling his pink hair in frustration. "Now the guys are gonna tease me!"

"It was the only good excuse I could come up with that would require you to be with me all day," Erza replied, "Besides don't you want to spend all day with me? Nobody would bother us… we could be all alone…"

When she first responded to Natsu she had been sitting a good foot away from him but now she was sexily pouting at him from her position on his lap. It was all Natsu could do to stop his nose from exploding right then and there. Knowing the effect it had on him the redhead pushed just a bit further knowing it would give her victory. Leaning forward slowly, she lightly nibbled the shell of his ear and whispered, "Who knows… it could be really fun…" Trailing off suggestively she was all but tackled onto her back by a very lustful looking Natsu. Before she could protest her lips were captured by his fiery ones and she quickly lost the battle for dominance. Lost in the heat of the moment she didn't register that he had pulled away and had leaned towards her ear. What she did register however, were the words he sent softly floating by her ear, "How does it feel?"

Only then did she realize that the tables had been turned and that he had seduced her. Due to Erza's lack of breath from the passionate lip-lock she could only muster the breathe to lift her head up and say, "Touché," With that she dropped her and resumed the task of forcing air into her lungs. Once she felt she was ready she got up left Natsu relaxing and proceeded to walk to Fairy Hills with one thought coursing through her mind, 'This week is gonna be interesting,"

**How was that? I'm sorry for the long wait but I am finally done with my project and my writers block. Thanks for all the reviews and support, it really helped. I fixed the whole paragraph situation and I tried to separate dialogue from different characters. I know it's just fluff but the action is coming don't worry. Well thanks! Au Revoir!**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Well hi guys! Sorry for the long wait. I have had no inspiration for the longest amount of time so please, don't kill me! Oh by the way in this fic Gajeel and Juvia joined Fairy Tail before Phantom Lord attacked so he didn't hurt Levy! Ok on with the story._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters, just the story line. That's my brain child!_**

If you passed the Fairy Tail Guild Hall on any normal day you would hear screaming, smashing and overall chaos. What you would NOT hear would be the panicked yells and the crackling of lightning. Well it was safe to say today was not a normal day. You're probably confused so let's see where it all began.

One Week Before…

Natsu lounged on the grass with not a care in the world, staring at the sparkling water that filled the river before him. Erza had left Natsu a little over a half hour ago and now the rosette was thinking. That in itself was dangerous, but what he was trying to think about made it even more dangerous. He was thinking about what he was gonna do for the next week while he was Erza's butler. Even though this had been planned he couldn't help but shiver at the thought of what Erza might actually make him do during his service. Before he could think too deeply on the subject however his attention was drawn away by a bright red butterfly. Natsu smiled gently watching as it rode eddies and waves of air. Suddenly realizing why it caught his attention he chuckled quietly. It was the same shade of red that caught his attention anytime, anywhere. The same shade of red that made his smile wider and heartbeat faster. It was the same shade of red as Erza's hair. A blast of wind snapped the fire mage out of his reverie and made him notice how late it was getting. Realizing that Happy was probably already home and waiting on him to cook he started his ling trek home reminding himself to get plenty of sleep because tomorrow he would start working for the sexiest fairy alive.

**The Next Morning:**

Erza jerked awake, sweating and panting, heart beating frantically in her chest. Feeling disoriented the redhead looked around her room until her eyes rested on the full body mirror across the room. Eying her reflection she tried to calm her breathing, wondering why she woke up in the first place. She knew she didn't have another nightmare; she hadn't had any of those since Natsu had rescued her from the Tower of Heaven. As she tried to recall of her dreams she closed her eyes to concentrate. All she saw were flashes, brief images not long enough for her to make sense of. There was Natsu grinning…Erza stepping into the shower…Erza pushed against the shower wall… a flash of pink…! Her eyes flew open and nearly doubled in size, her hair now colorless in comparison to the color of her face. She had a wet dream… about Natsu! 'Oh crap, I really need to get it together!' she thought as she threw herself back into bed with a huff.

A couple hours later her alarm went off signaling her that it was six o'clock and that it was time to get up. However it was entirely unnecessary because try as she may have, she just couldn't fall back into a slumber. Her mind kept her awake by running through the potential directions her dream could've taken, filling in the blanks with infinite possibilities so different from the last that it would have been impossible to relate two to the same dream if it had not been for the one constant; Natsu. In every situation it was him who was wonderfully torturing her in some way or another. In some cases it was with a fire that never burnt her but set aflame her desire, another, his burning tongue tracing its way down her slippery neck. Because of all the novels she read her imagination came up with endless possibilities each one of them capable of sending her dream self into a pleasure induced coma.

Deciding it would be best to avoid the shower she hurried to brush her teeth and reequip into her armor catching herself several times looking at the shower stall with a reddening face. Shaking herself out of yet another fantasy induced stupor Erza glanced at the clock only to find that it was 7:10! She was late! In an attempt to hurry and leave the room Erza decided to forgo eating breakfast and ran down the stairs almost knocking over Wendy in the process. Coming to a stop by the gate the knight looked around fervently before sighing in relief. Natsu wasn't here yet which meant that no one would know that she had been late…wait it was 7:10 when she left her room and Natsu wasn't here which meant that he was late!

All of the Titania's relief turned to anger at her pink haired boyfriend. Did he think that she was joking when she was joking when she said to be there at 7:00 sharp? Did he not take her seriously? She was thinking so intently that she didn't notice the rosette of her dreams jauntily walking up to the gate with box in his hand. What she did notice however was the tune of the whistle coming from his mouth. During the week they were absent they had to take several carriages and to help ease his discomfort Erza had sung a lullaby to the dragon slayer. It was that tune that caused her to snap out of her trance. Now looking at the cheerful rosette, all the anger that she had rose to the surface.

Just as she was about to yell at him he said,

"Oh you're up now! Good I came around 6:50 because you like to arrive early but you weren't there. I waited till 7:05 but you weren't out yet so I went to get you breakfast!"

As soon as the words left his mouth Erza's anger turned to mortification that he had noticed her tardiness, then to happiness and curiosity at the fact that he had gotten her breakfast. Just what did he buy her? Her answer was given when he opened the box and presented her with a strawberry cake. Whatever remnants of anger had been left was overtaken by love. He had brought her cake! And not just any cake, STRAWBERRY cake! Disregarding their location and their agreement to keep their relationship under wraps Erza lunged at her man and gave him a smoldering kiss only pulling away when she was sure she couldn't hold her breath any more. Pulling back she found a dazed Natsu looking back at her with a goofy grin on his face.

"What was that for?" he asked dreamily. Planting another quick peck on his lips she answered simply,

"You brought me cake." Turning to the box still in his hand she saw a flash of blue and orange out of the corner of her eye and she immediately realized the mistake she had made. She, Erza Scarlet, the Titania had kissed Natsu OUTSIDE of the Fairy Hills apartments! Swirling around faster that the human eye could follow she looked where she had seen the blue and orange before and saw an openmouthed Levy McGarden.

Levy looked back and forth between the embarrassed knight to the dazed fire mage and could only come up with one thing to say,

"Huh?!" Erza seeing her shocked face tried to play it cool by saying hi but snapped her mouth shut when she realized that the bookworm was not alone. A tall figure had just appeared behind Levy having presumably jumped out of a nearby tree.

"So that's why Salamander has been so calm and well behaved. He's whipped!" Gajeel Redfox declared before breaking into his signature laugh, "Giihi! I knew something was going on between you. You and he have been pouring out pheromones since you got here. It was starting to get on my nerves that you two didn't just up and fu-"

"Gajeel!" Levy gasped and blushed at her companion's bluntness.

"What? It's true!" Gajeel defended.

"You can't say that to people it's not appropriate!" Levy tried to impress on him.

Turning to her with a mischievous grin the wild haired guild member slyly responded "Oh its inappropriate when I say it, but when you said it-no begged for it last nig-" Before the iron mage could finish the now red-faced bluenette had slapped her hand on his mouth. Before she could say a word however Natsu snapped out of his dreamlike state to say,

"So that's why the rust bucket had been less gloomy than usual. He's been gettin' some!"

"Natsu!" Before he could use anymore crass language she smacked him in the back of the head with her iron clad fist. Clearing her throat to get everyone's attention she plainly stated,

"We need to talk.

**_How was that? I'm trying to get back into the story but it's harder that it seems. Well R and R! Until next chapter!-SSC_**


End file.
